The Room of Requirements
by FaerieofLove
Summary: A mix of different ideas, I try to be original...Harry and Ginny love the ROR for many reasons, just not the reason they thought. Ron turns, and Hermione is, well,  Hermione.


Darkness surrounded Ginny. Her eyes were very still. She liked the darkness, especially when Harry was right next to her. They were making out in the Room of Requirement. The room had appeared with a small amount of light, and a corner full of pillows. The fireplace was crackling, as its' shadows, danced around the lip locked teenagers. Harry's hands felt their way towards her lower back, and Ginny was pulling her fingers through his jet-black hair. Harry found the end of Ginny's shirt, and started pulling it up. She let him. Harry was shirtless, and was showing off his abs. They got closer and closer, their lips growing more aggressive. The only thing they could her was the sound of each other's breaths, and the fire. The silence broke when the door opened and Ron turned on some lights.

"Oh...my...god...OH MY GOD!"

They immediately sprung apart, each of them grabbing their shirts, which were thrown on different sides of the room. Ginny, covered up her bra, and Harry pulled on his wrinkled T-shirt.

"Ron, it wasn't anything!"

"Yeah, right Harry! My sister is topless with you in a dark room! Ugh, my god, Ginny! Tell me when you're decent."

Ron slammed the door, and Ginny was buttoning her uniform blouse. She slid on her mary janes and swiftly passed Harry, not looking at him.

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry watched her go through the door and closely followed.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry. I can't believe you," Ron said, aggravated.

Harry was forced to leave. As he walked up the marble staircase, he heard Ron and Ginny's shouts.

"Ron, I can do what I want! I'm fourteen!"

"You can't have sex with my best friend in an empty room! I might have to tell mum."

"You wouldn't _dare, _Ronald!"

"Oh, yes I would!"

Harry shook it off his shoulders. He came up to the Gryffindor tower and said the password to the Fat Lady.

"Wolfsbane."

She smiled at him and opened the passage. He went up to his dormitory, and change into his pajamas. He lied in his canopied bed, and stared at the ugly curtains. He thought of Ginny, and smiled. Then he dozed of...

The next day at breakfast, Ginny didn't even look at Harry. She avoided him all day. He smiled at her, but she just looked away. Half of the reason was that Ron scowled at Harry when he grinned at her. Hermione asked Harry what was up with Ginny, and he just shook his head, and walked away with his head down.

"Harry, this is ridiculous. Why won't Ginny even look at you?"

"Ron found us kissing in the Room of Requirement. He was furious."

"It mustn't have just been kissing then. Harry?"

"Maybe it wasn't..."

"Harry, are you insane? You're only fifteen!"

"Hermione, stop. Ron's been yelling at me _all day_."

"But...never mind."

"Thank you."

In the Gryffindor common room, people were talking loudly, and Harry was miserable as he watched Dean Thomas snog Lavender Brown. He kept having flashbacks of the previous night. He sat in the large-winged armchair, and sulked while he stared into the fire. He reminisced on the good times he had with Ginny. He thought of the Chamber if Secrets, and her cheering him on when he was in the Triwizard Tournament. And he remembered the recent Dumbledore's Army meetings. He thought of her beautiful eyes, and how he had stared at them so many times. Now the vision was foggy, and it had disappeared. He saw Ginny get up from doing her homework, and start to walk towards him. He hid his head and pretended to not see her.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"I'm sorry about Ron. He's acting immature. I hope he didn't explode in your face too."

"He hasn't yet, but I'm expecting it. I really hope this doesn't mess our relationship up. I still _really_ like you."

"It's not going to mess it up, I just don't think we should repeat yesterday's event. People might talk if they find out."

"If you don't want to, we won't. I don't want to tell you what you can do."

"Thanks. Goodnight Harry."

Ginny pecked him on his cheek, and walked up to the girls' dormitory staircase. Harry watched her go, trying not to drool. Hermione looked at him and sighed. She was mumbling things under her breath. Harry could make out the word, "Boys," but he didn't care. Hermione rolled he eyes, and went up with Ginny. Harry went upstairs to his dorm, and slid into bed. Seamus Finnigan sat on the edge of his bed.

"I saw you with Ginny."

"Oh, yeah."

"She's pretty."

"And all mine, hint hint."

"I know, I know. It was just a compliment."

"I'd better not see you googly eyed at her, alright?"

"I get it Harry. I'm going out with Cho Chang anyways."

Harry's mouth dropped. Cho? He felt an unpleasing jealousy, but then thought of the Room of Requirement. He kept a straight face.

"Congrats, Seamus. She's nice."

"I know. She is the best thing that has happened to me."

"She wasn't my type, so she's probably your type."

"Thanks. I thought you'd be angry, so I told you ahead of time."

Then Seamus went over to his bed, and covered his head with his pillow. Harry laid awake, listening to Neville's snores. He finally dozed off.

Dementors were pulling Ginny. She screamed and sobbed. Harry couldn't move. He was tied to a wooden chair. He struggled to get loose. Voldemort was laughing. The dementors were sucking Ginny's soul out. Harry watched her struggle and started screaming for her. Belletrix Lestrange grabbed a crooked knife, and plunged it into Ginny's side. Harry watched her collapse onto the marble floor. He cried like he had never cried before.

Harry woke up and broke into a cool sweat. He had tears streaming down his face. He needed to see Ginny. He grabbed the DA Galleon. His hands were so clammy, he couldn't hold onto it. He finally kept it steady. He sent a message to Ginny telling her to meet him in the Room of Requirements. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out of the portrait hole. He found the handle of the room's door and burst in. Ginny was already there. Ginny stood up, and looked concerned when she saw Harry. He ran to her and hugged her. His dream was so real. They sat in the ocean of soft pillows, and Harry told her about his dream. His head lay in her lap, and she stroked his messy hair. They both fell asleep, and they never woke until the next morning.

Light shone through the Room's windows, and it annoyingly hit the couple's eyes. They both squinted, and woke up. They looked at each other and lightly smiled. They slowly sat up. Harry looked at his watch, and gasped. They were already late for their first class. Harry was flustered as he slipped on his beaten-up Converse. Harry and Ginny kissed each other quickly, and exchanged, "See you later," and ran up the marble staircase. Harry ran and finally got to the Transfiguration classroom. He sat down, just as Professor McGonagall entered the room. Ron looked at him in a way of saying, "What the hell?"

"Where were you? I had to cover for you."

"No you didn't have to. You could have let me get in trouble."

"I'll remember that next time, Potter."

"Since when to you call me Potter?"

"Since I became best friends with Draco."

"Draco?!"

"Yeah, what's it to you,"

Harry stood up, and moved to the empty desk next to Seamus. Ron rolled his eyes, and went back to his essay. When Harry moved, Draco ran to Harry's seat. He sneered at Harry.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm, Potter."

"You're welcome, Malfoy."

Harry tried to focus on the long essay for Professor Sinistra he had to finish by tomorrow, but he could only focus on Weasleys. He thought of Ginny in a good way, and Ron in a bad way.


End file.
